


Kisses  in the Snow

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Sometimes the snow has healing powers.





	Kisses  in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. msmoocow
> 
> · Title Kisses in the Snow
> 
> · Pairing or Character Neville/Lavender
> 
> · Prompt: Snow
> 
> · Rating: GP

Neville headed to the hospital wing, taking the steps two at a time, and when he arrived outside the infirmary doors he took a deep breath.  Madam Pomfrey had told him Lavender could leave the Hospital wing for a short period of time today and Neville was determined that she was going to get to see the Christmas snow. 

 

Neville ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  He wasn't sure she would come with him.  She'd been growing more and more depressed by the scars that marred her face and in a fit of rage last week she'd taken Neville wand and sheered her hair.   Neville bit his lip as he pushed the door open and his heart raced when he saw that she was still sleeping. 

 

He could see the dust motes dancing in the morning sunlight when it struck her bed.  He noticed how flushed her cheeks were, how relaxed she seemed, and if it was the last thing he did he'd find a way to make her feel that way when she was awake.  Neville approached the bed slowly and he pulled the metal chair over so he could sit beside her. 

 

"I'm not asleep," Lavender said softly. "I was just thinking—"

 

"You do that entirely too much, Lavender," Neville said and reached out to stroke her cheek. "Up with you now we're going for a walk."

 

"A walk?"

 

Lavender sat up quickly and slid her feet into her slippers.  Her eyes sparkled and she bounced on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Where are we going?  To the Great Hall?  To class?" 

 

"Better," Neville laughed. "We'll do those things another day, today I have some place special in mind."

 

"Will I need to get dressed?"

 

"I imagine you'd better dress warm," Neville laughed. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

 

Lavender wrinkled her nose as Neville stood and pulled the curtain around her bed. 

 

"Tell me, Neville," Lavender insisted stuck her head outside the curtain.  "We're going to Gryffindor Tower?"

 

"Do I have to dress you myself?" Neville threw his hands up. "Madam Pomfrey only gave us an hour."

 

Lavender huffed and pulled the curtains shut.  She was slightly winded when she opened them again and Neville wisely chose not to say anything. He held at his arm and she laced hers with his.  They walked slowly through the corridors and stopped several times to allow Lavender to regain her sense of balance. 

 

Neville led her through the entrance hall and out onto the front lawns.  Lavender gasped as the snow began to fall and when Neville looked at her he couldn't help but noticed she was crying. 

 

"Lavender?"

 

"It's snowing, Neville," She whispered and swayed slightly as she bent over to touch the snow. 

 

"Very perceptive," Neville laughed. "It's the first snow." 

 

Neville waved his hand over the lawn, pointing out the unmarked ground, and he gave a hoarse shout when something cold and wet hit the back of his head. He whirled around and found Lavender looking up at the sky and whistling. 

 

"Did you just hit me with a snowball?"

 

"Of course not," Lavender grinned. "Must have been from up there."

 

"You'll pay for that," Neville reached down to scoop up a small bit of snow from the ground. "Say you're sorry!"

 

Lavender just grinned and shook her head. 

 

Neville stalked towards her and she backed up slowly until her back rested against the castle wall.  She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her tongue when he raised the snowball up to throw it.  Lavender shrieked when the cold snow hit her in the chest and Neville laughed as she brushed the snow off. 

 

"Neville," Lavender said softly. "Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"Taking care of me, visiting me, and making me laugh a bit," She smiled and beckoned him closer. 

 

"I enjoy your company," Neville brushed the snow from her hair. 

 

Lavender leaned in quickly and brushed her lips against his.  Neville stood there a moment, his eyes closed, and when she did it again he deepened the kiss.  He wasn't sure how long they stood there, kissing softly, but he knew he no longer felt cold. 

 

That is until Lavender scooped up a bit of snow and slid it down the back of his shirt. 

 

 

 


End file.
